Loop Holes
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Gabby One Shot. Dedicated to KellyRoxton....Tag to Dog Tags


Dedicated to KellyRoxton :) & All you GABBY fans.

--

"She's digging him Tony…big time."

Tony waved in attempt to belittle the comment. "No way Probie…he's a navy guy; she told me once that she'd never date a navy guy…"

"Yeah? She dated me didn't she?"

"You're a civilian McGee…"

He nodded. "Oh….I know that. I just meant..."

"Doesn't matter what you meant Probie…I'm not buying it. No way Abby is dating an officer."

"And what is wrong with dating an Officer?" Ziva asked as she set her things down and settled in for the morning.

"Nothing…I've dated a few. A little pushy but all in all, not bad. I like a woman who can take charge now and then."

"Is that so?"

He nodded. "Oh sure. Like picking a place to eat…or how to…well never mind."

Ziva had to laugh. "Thank you for sparing us the rest of that comment."

Tony reached for the back of his head as it came in contact with the palm of Gibbs hand. "I'll agree with you there David."

"Morning boss…we were just…"

"Gossiping…yeah, I know DiNozzo." He slipped his side arm into his desk drawer. "What's the scuttle butt now?"

Tony peered over and McGee and simply shrugged his shoulders; as if to give the go ahead. "Abby's dating a Navy officer…she seems pretty into him."

"Is that so?"

Tim nodded. "And word is Palmer and Agent Lee got a little thing going too." But before he could finish his slue of gossip, Gibbs had left the bull pen and disappeared into the rear elevator.

He reached Abby's lab in record time in his mind and didn't waste much time getting down to business. She beamed when she saw him; just like she always did and he couldn't help but do the same. Only this time his expression was softened a bit.

"Something wrong Gibbs? You don't look as happy to see me as you usually do…not that you don't look happy…just not as happy…and I like you happy. Better than I like you sad. Or really anything else for that matter….so that being said…why aren't you the normal happy Gibbs?"

He tried to smile. "We need to talk."

"Uh oh. Is it about Jethro? Cuz McGee said he'd take him. I didn't force him into it or anything I swear."

"Not about Jethro."

She sighed. "Then what? Who? Why? Oh, I'm nervous Gibbs…just hit me with it. Don't beat around the bush, or try to soften it so you don't hurt my feelings, just give it to me straight. I promise, I wont get mad, or cry or yell or anything…."

"I'm trying to Abs."

"What's holding you back? Just say it. I can take it."

He placed his finger to her lips and she almost shivered. "You are." He replied in a gentle tone and removed his gesture. "The officer you're dating…he that guy you met at the crime scene? Running with a buddy…they stopped when you were getting back into your car?"

Abby almost let her mouth hang open. "Okay Gibbs, that's just creepy."

"I'm a trained observer Abs."

"Of me?"

"If I have to be."

"And do you?"

"Sometimes."

"How often is sometimes?"

"All the time."

The rapid fire conversation came to an end when Abby examined Gibbs expression. "So should I be flattered?"

"I would be."

"Do you do this to Ziva? Or Tony? Or McGee?"

He shook his head. "Not all the time."

"Then what makes me so special?"

He swallowed hard. "I'm not _in love_ with any of them."

She took a step back without realizing it and before she knew it she was fifteen feet away from him. "Gibbs…I…"

He took a step forward and watched her take a step back. This continued till her back was up against the wall in her office and he was inches from her face. He once again placed a finger on her lips. "If you're gonna break your own rule and date an officer…then why not break all your rules."

He removed his finger to let her reply and she almost couldn't. "I promised myself I wouldn't break my biggest rule Gibbs…you said when you make rules you should stay true to them…"

"I said that?"

She nodded and almost smiled as her physical position was more than pleasant. "If I let you kiss me right now…I'd be breaking my first rule…" she stood up straight. "Not to let Gibbs kiss me any where but on the cheek."

He let out a silent laugh. "I made rule number one eh? Guess I should be the one who is flattered."

"You see…I can't break it Gibbs…it wouldn't be good."

"There is a loop hole in your rule, you know?"

She smiled fully and let her hand unconsciously intertwine with his. "Really?"

He nodded. "_You_ could kiss_ me_…that way…"

But before he could finish she had covered his mouth with hers and allowed him to reduce the inches between them to nothing. After a few moments he shied back a bit. "So about this Officer…"

Abby wrapped her hand around his neck before pulling him in once more. "What Officer?"


End file.
